Caught in The Grey
by Lostinwonderlust333
Summary: When Aiden kicked Clara out of his life what did she do? Why did she call Damien? Why was she at Lena's grave? Why did she record that message? What was going on. Oneshot slight Claiden


**A/N: I decided to write another fanfic but this one a little more sad and doing more on what she did after Aiden kicked her out of his life so carelessly. Side note if you want to get her emotion better listen to The Grey by Icon for Hire.**

"Aiden..." I tried

He looked at me with disgust and hatred. He grabbed me by the arm and growled "Who is it? Who ordered it" I wish I could tell him that I knew the names. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could have told him myself.

If I knew i'd tell you. I swear. I'm so sorry" I wanted him to calm down so he could forgive me and just let this all go. But I knew he wouldn't. I killed Lena.

He suddenly shoved me away from him and snapped "Get away from me" I landed on the floor with a hard hit. I looked at him to see his back to me. My heart broke. I hurt him far worse than he just did I wanted forgiveness but for me to get it would be impossible. He left out of the bunker to go find Default. Default ruined my chances to be with Aiden or even be friends with him. T-bone ignored me as I left. I was the bad guy. I went outside to find it raining. How perfect.

I walked down the beaten dirt path starting to sob quietly. My body shook it hurt so much. Aiden words hurt. My past actions hurt. He hates me. But I deserve it. He had every right to hate me. I just wish I could have fixed it with him.

When I reached the bridge I hacked it and walked across still crying. This can't be happening though he can't hate me right? Maybe its just for right now yeah it has to he'll calm down and want to talk to me. I'm just being over dramatic. I waled over to my car and got in I just needed a drink that's it. He'll calm down.

I started up the engine and drove down the street to the closest pub I could find. It took me about 66 blocks or so to find one nestled between two large buildings. I parked my car and walked inside to the pub. When I came in it was full of drunk men and it smelled of puke and smoke. I walked over to the bar and sat down.

Aiden had no right to fucking do this to me yeah his niece is dead but you know what he could have handled it better. He was a asshole about it. He could go to hell.. he got my help. He killed more people then anyone. I helped him get the information and this is how he treats me? Fuck him he can go to hell.

The bartender walked up to me and asked me "So what can I get you?"

"A beer" I said quietly. He nodded and walked away and I was alone with my thoughts again

I should calm down. Maybe if I talked to Damien and offered for him to release Nikki in return for me. Aiden would forgive me I'm sure of it! Maybe that could work but... maybe he wouldn't. I wish I could take this all back but maybe if I make a deal with him he'll understand. Right?

When the bartender returned with my beer I took a swig of it gulping it down. He raised a eyebrow as I tried to down it. The faster I drank it the faster I would get drunk. When I put it down the bartender said "you've had a shit day or someone just dumped you"

"both" I said drinking the rest of my beer.

"Well trust me drinking your problems isn't the greatest idea. Getting up and doing something is a better option." I nodded and asked for another beer

when I left the bar in the morning I ended up calling Damien. I'm going though with this no matter what. I wanted Aiden's forgiveness and I knew I could get it,

"Hello" said the gruff voice

"Damien This is Clara" I said

"Your that fucking assholes girl right?" He growled

"I'm not his girlfriend and I have a deal."

"I'm listening" Damien said.

"I'm the one who sold you out. Now before you going ranting at me for what happened I wanted to make a trade. You let Nikki go and you can take me instead. Now you probably want me dead."

"Yeah I fucking do and didn't you here? Aiden already fucking broke her out and ruined my fucking plan. But sister your fucking dead." he said hanging up.

I deserve death I just need to make sure Aiden knows that i'm sorry... and Lena. I'll just go to her grave and even leave flowers I need to clean up even if I do die . Its the least I can do.

I'll record a message for him. To explain myself and just to let him know i'm sorry. I sat in my car and pulled out my phone. I clicked on the record

"Hello Aiden. I can't decide where to begin. The first time I saw you, you were playing chess with Jackson in the park. Both of you still very sad from the... funeral. I could see how you made him feel safe. In our world we hide in the dark, behind monitors. That's the only place we feel safe. It isn't enough to say I didn't know. That lives would be lost or that it was only a job. I thought if I could help you heal, help you find answers... maybe I could heal myself. But I can't. When this is all over, I hope we can at least talk or if not... at least I can disappear."

I started to cry during the message silently. I was at acceptance. I need to deal with Lena now.

I walked in the cemetery with flowers in my hand up to Lena's grave. Which was already decorated with flowers. I took a deep breath to speak but was interrupted.

"CLARA!" I swung around to see Aiden running towards me. I heard clicking of guns I gasped and turned around.

This is it i'm going to die in front of Aiden, in front of Lena, and...

I didn't finish my thought from the bullet hitting my shoulder and the blood seeping out fast. I hid behind the tombstone trying to take cover and save myself. I knew I was going to die I just didn't know it was this fast. I took one last look at Aiden. I saw his face covered by the mask. But his eyes read worry, greif, and guilt. That's when I felt the bullet hit my neck.. I fell in pain and knowing I was going to die any second.

"No!" I heard Aiden yell. But I...

**A/N: so I tried to make it accurate. It took me a while to write this due to going through the game to find the scenes I needed and constant pausing so I can describe it better. Yes I know I could have looked at the play through on YouTube but that's less fun. **


End file.
